Abducted
by Foxtrot4091
Summary: Now that Harry's world has been turned upside down can he really trust those he thought were his closest friends, or are the ones he thought were his enemies his true allies.  Sry i suck at summeries  Warning possible slash, torture and mature language


**Hey everyone, sorry this took so long, all my teachers suddenly decided to have papers due. This is my first published fan fiction story soo suggestions are welcome. If you only review to complain hey I didn't force you to read anything...ENJOY!**

*_parseltongue_*****

**bold **is thoughts

_abcd... is dreams or visions_

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other original characters , but J.K Rowling is a genius!

**Abducted**

**Ch.1**

_ He was running, but he knew he would never get to Sirius in time. No matter what he did or how he did something Sirius always died. In the far distance he could see him and Bellatrix dueling, but something was off this time. They were laughing and joking with each other. Their eyes sparkled with mirth, like they knew something no one else did. _

_Harry paused, this had never happened. Had it? But he didn't bother to answer that question, he knew before he even thought it that this was real. He turned his head back towards the fight, if you could even call it that. What Harry saw had him yelling at Sirius to turn around. _

_Sirius turned to Harry ,flashed a grin, and turned around just as a bright green curse hit him in the chest and caused him to fall backwards in a graceful arch into the veil. But Harry didn't catch him fall because just as soon as the curse had hit Sirius he had fallen to the floor screaming in pain. The pain felt ten times worse than even Voldemort's Crucio had been. But just as it was getting too much it disappeared. He blinked trying to clear his vision, and sat up. He looked around and saw his glasses laying shattered on the floor ._

_Great...wait! He could see without his glasses. He looked up to see Bellatrix staring at him with a hand held over her mouth and her eyes watery. She reached a hand out towards him to help him up, and with a slight hesitation he took it. He stood in front of her and she reached around and pulled out a mirror, from where he didn't know, but right then it didn't matter. As soon as he caught a glimpse of himself he reached out a trembling hand and took the mirror from her. The reflection did not hold an almost identical image of James Potter, but an image like one he had seen but once before, The Chamber of Secrets. His reflection looked just like a young version of Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

_He looked up at her, and she looked back at him with look awe which quickly turned to fear. He turned around to see what had caused that look when he was hit with a flash of purple light, then he knew no more. _

Harry woke up with a gasp. **How could that have happened?** He sat up and gasped again this time in pain, and for the first time saw the bruises that expanded over his rib cage. No doubt that at least one of them was broken. He brushed it off, it wasn't like he had never had broken ribs before. He turned to look at his surroundings and saw that he was in his cupboard . His Uncle must have thrown him in there when he had passed out from the pain of the beating. He shouldn't have been beaten in the first place all he did was pull up a flower from his Aunt's flower bed on accident, but his uncle saw it differently. To him Harry was a FREAK, he was born one, and he would remain one. Everything Harry did wrong was just another sign to him that Harry was abnormal. And if there was one thing he hated the worse it was something abnormal.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs above his head. He gulped, this wasn't going to be good, he didn't have breakfast started.

He got up off the floor his a muffled moan and opened the door to face his very pissed off uncle. As soon as he opened the door he was thrown back with punch to the face. He landed on his stomach and had to bite his tongue to cut off the scream that had almost made it pass him lips.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT UP BOY!" His Uncle's face was turning purple, uh oh.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon, I over slept." Harry mumbled

"JUST FOR THAT LAZINESS BOY NO FOOD FOR TWO DAYS!" he yelled

"Yes , Uncle Vernon, I'll go start breakfast then start on my chores." Harry mumbled again

"WELL HURRY UP BOY!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

After breakfast had been laid out on the table for the family, Harry went outside to start on weeding the garden. He paused for a moment to stare up at the blue sky. **This was going to be a long summer.**

**Voldemort's PoV**

" Paper work is a waste of time." I said to myself as I leaned my head back on the chair that I was currently occupying. I had just closed my eyes when there was a knock on the door. I quietly groaned, couldn't they leave me alone for a minute.

"Enter" I stated as a willed the door open with my magic.

I glanced up to see Bellatrix standing before me almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Bellatrix if you don't stop that now, I'm going to make it so you won't be able to stop ever." I hissed in a quiet and serious voice.

"Sorry My Lord, but I have news that is of the upmost importance." she said as she bowed

"I very much doubt that Bella" I hissed " but what is the news."

"Aspin is alive" was all she said as she glanced up with a gleam in her eyes.

"That's impossible!" I all but yell in anger , I felt a sharp pain as that name was spoken. The name of my child that was taken from me at just a year old. The same day that my wife was murdered. A week after Aspin was taken my spy had come to me telling me what I had feared the most. My son was dead.

"No My Lord, it's not impossible, we never saw his body. He is alive and I will prove it to you." she declared as she reached for her wand and placed it at her temple, drawing out a thread of silver. She placed it in the pensieve I had on my desk.

I glanced up at her, then back at the pensieve and place one of my long thin fingers into the liquid within. I was drawn into the Bella's thoughts and I saw it all. The duel between her and Sirius, Sirius dying, and worst of all Harry Potter falling to the floor in pain and his looks being altered before my eyes. When he stood before me, or Bellatrix I couldn't believe it, there was no doubt that he was Aspin. He looked exactly like me when I was younger, with the exception of his eyes. Those eyes were an exact copy of his mother's, my beloved wife, Antanasia. They were the same almond shaped eyes she had, they same sparkling silver that most of the Malfoy family possessed.

I stared at him until I caught a glimpse of movement in the background. The figure that I saw was Dumbledore shot a purple spell at Aspin, that he didn't see in time. He feel to the ground unconscious, but still alive. Bella tried to get to him but Dumbledore had placed a barrier between her and Aspin. She had no choice but to activate the portkey of be arrested again. With that being said and me having to be informed of Aspin's survival she activated the portkey and I drew out of her thoughts.

I stared at the pensieve not sure if I could believe that Aspin was alive, until I actually saw him. I pulled myself together long enough to tell Bella to leave. When the door was closed and fell back in my chair. Nagini then came up to me *_What is wrong Tom_* she hissed

*_Nothing, Nagini, nothing_* was all I answered

* _Then what has gotten you in such a state Tom_* she hissed back annoyed

*_He's alive Nagini. Aspin, my son, is alive_*

**ok that's the end of chapter 1, I promise to update as quickly as I can but i have to juggle school, work, and track. hope you are liking it so far. Again feel free to send me any suggestions**


End file.
